Prick
by Keicchi
Summary: Rin perdió el duelo y por esa noche debe estar debajo .Y tal vez se da cuenta de que no es tan malo como suena al principio... [HaruRin]


**Prick**

Las competencias entre ellos no eran necesariamente una excusa. Eran, exactamente, lo que ambos sentían y les gustaba hacer: llevarse al máximo, notar la presencia del otro, penetrando el agua, moviendo su cuerpo desesperadamente hacía adelante en la piscina.  
El ganador siempre era el de los privilegios lo que restaba del día. _O la noche. _  
La puerta hizo un estruendo al ser cerrada, empujada por un pie con agresividad. El morocho, así de silencioso como fue durante el viaje , desapareció sin dejar rastros al cruzar la entrada de su casa. Él acorraló a Rin contra la pared, y sin permiso besó esos labios con apremio.  
Él soltó un suspiro ronco al sentir la pared fría tocar su espalda, pero no volvió a quejarse cuando una lengua invadió su boca. Haru lamió su lengua, un poco despacio, un poco brusco, y acarició esos colmillos filosos con los que usualmente se cortaba.

Aunque Haru siempre tapaba con su mano su lengua o labios cada vez que se lastimaba, Rin sabia que eso le gustaba. Porque sabía que su novio era un desgraciado _SM_ (aunque no quiera admitirlo o no sea del todo verdad).  
"Hnn..." Sin quedarse atrás, compartiendo su roce, Rin empujó con su lengua la ajena hasta quedar en una lucha encarnecida por invadir la boca del otro. Era un beso sucio, lascivo. La saliva recorrió su barbilla mientras lo hacían, pero poco le importaba.

Haru puso una mano en su nuca, acarició en el inicio de su cabello y una electricidad lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Sin preguntarle ni advertirle, usó ese mismo agarre para empujarlo y volver a invadir su cavidad, bruscamente chocando sus dientes por un momento, desatentos, perdidos en los gestos ajenos.

A Rin no le gustaba cerrar los ojos -lo hacia de vez en cuando en los momentos en los que sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados, atestados de tantas intensas sensaciones que no le queda más que deshacerse de alguna que otra sensación inconscientemente-,y en ese momento miraba esos ojos azules que tampoco iban a dejarlo. Le gustaba notar las etapas de los orbes de Nanase, que ahora eran unos zafiros intensos, agudos y revueltos como las olas en una tormenta mientras lo besaba.  
Rin había _perdido el duelo de ese día_, pero no aceptaría su derrota tan fácilmente.  
Sus finos dedos crepitaron una linea sobre la camisa blanca, uniforme de Iwatobi, bajando y buscando una entrada. Tocó la piel de su estomago primero,-sin haber cortado el beso- sintiendo como la piel de Haruka se tensaba al instante, firme pero suave en sus dígitos, siguió viajando, fascinado por sus reacciones. Haru le imitó, porque nadie se lo impediría, y se aferró a su cintura antes de seguir subiendo, como una serpiente, por la parte baja de su espalda.  
Rin se concentró en su torso, por debajo de su camiseta, memorizando una vez más cada linea del tonificado cuerpo de su novio, suspirando ronco cuando pausaban el beso, pero sin alejarse en realidad, porque sus narices se rozaban a solo centímetros, sus alientos calentaban las mejillas ajenas y sus ojos invadían al otro.  
Haru sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos del otro tocaron su pezón, y empezaron a trazar círculos sobre la sensible piel. Se suponía que él había ganado hoy, y no habría forma de que le hiciera cambiar de opinión; hoy Rin _iba a tener que esforzarse un poco más_.

El chico de Samezuka refunfuñó por lo bajo en sorpresa cuando Haru tomó su mano, deteniéndolo donde estaba y forzando a quitarlo de su piel.  
"Hmm,_desgraciado..._" gruñó al sentirlo alejar su rostro y Haru empezó a besar el dorso de su mano, ajustando sus labios perfectamente a sus nudillos, rozando esa piel suave y ahora húmeda por su propia saliva en la boca de Haru.

Luego floreció, dejó su lengua trazar una linea ardiente, girando su muñeca y sintiendo las venas quemar incluso minutos después. Haru elevó el brazo de Rin hasta que estuvo a la altura de su rostro, y mirando sus carmines brillar, besó y lamió su mano. A veces clavaba sus dientes sobre el cutis, suave, haciendo que el vello de sus brazos se erizara.  
"_Estas jugando conmigo_" espetó Rin, aunque su rostro y su voz eran completamente contrastantes.  
Haru le miró, con sus parpados entornados, con sus labios sobre la vena de su muñeca, una sonrisa fantasma en sus labios. "_Estamos jugando_, Rin" Su voz vibrante recorrió toda su piel, como si lo penetrara.  
Esa era,-_tal vez_- una de las pocas razones por la que a Haru le importaría ganar. Y no lo negaría jamas.  
El pelirrojo rió, bajo y grave, más bien como un ronroneo, mientras curvaba sus labios algo rojos."_Pft, suerte con eso._"  
Haru soltó su brazo y estiró su mano hacia su camiseta negra, apartándola de su piel. Rin lo vio bajar en cuclillas hasta que su boca tocó la parte baja de su abdomen.

"_Ah..._"

Sus labios rozaron su piel que se tensó al instante, y sin pensarlo el pelirrojo enredó sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras, acariciándolo levemente, como alentándolo.  
Haruka usó su lengua, como un pincel trazando un lienzo, dejando unas cosquillas por donde pasaba.

Era extremadamente sensible cuando se trataba de Haru, y tembló un poco cuando su lengua se retorció en su ombligo, en un gesto bastante obsceno. Rin miró al otro, con los parpados cerrados, dejando notar su órgano rosado acariciando su piel, mientras sus dedos se aferraban de su cintura. _Definitivamente estaba jugando con él. _  
Pero no podía emitir muchas quejas. Tendría que guardárselo.

Cuando lo creyó suficiente, se levantó, sin dejar de besar su torso mientras levantaba un poco su ropa. Cada vez faltaba más el aire y solo estaban haciendo esto. _Al desgraciado le gustaba hacer las cosas largas_, pensó Rin, una vez más.

"Hmm..." Uno de los dedos fríos del morocho tocaron su pezón y le hizo estremecer. Masajeó la aureola presionando fuerte, luego mas despacio. Haru sabia cada lugar que haría a Rin suspirar, jadear o gritar su nombre en placer.  
Mientras tocaba uno, con su boca se encargó del otro, con la punta de su lengua fija en su punto sensible porque,_ oh,_ Haru amaba usar su lengua en él. Rin llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y la pared le dio soporte. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que aún seguían en el pasillo.  
_"Hnhgh...Ha...Haru..._" empezó, intentando controlar su voz. "_ya no quiero estar aquí..."_  
Fue una pena cuando él se detuvo al escucharlo, pero reanudó en un segundo, besando su clavícula. "_Tu, lo que quieres..._" Susurró y su voz se coló por su mente. "_Es estar debajo mio._"  
El rostro del pelirrojo podía imitar al color de su cabello en ese momento y su peor suerte era que, Haru tenia razón y no podía atreverse a negarlo. Ya no más...  
_"Estúpido..hn..." _  
"Vamos a mi cama."

-x-

Al cruzar la puerta del cuarto de Haru, Rin ya sintió sus brazos rodeándolo por detrás, abrazándolo. Él giró su cabeza y besó su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su boca. Como la distancia era difícil de cubrir, su beso no fue más que una constante lucha de sus lenguas, sucio, húmedo y caliente. Su corazón se aceleró al notar algo duro rozando su trasero a través de la tela.  
Sin dejar sus lenguas, el ojirrojo se inclinó un poco, buscando la fricción con el otro nadador, feliz de que Haru reaccionara. _"R...Rin...Hmm..."_ suspiró en su boca y empujó, meramente por reflejo, haciendo que el roce de sus caderas lo volviera loco. Se separaron con una linea plateada de saliva entre ellos, respirando pesadamente.

Haru subió con su mano por su torso -por debajo de su camiseta- hasta que al fin se la quitó, pasando lentamente por su cabeza y arrojando la prenda del otro lado del cuarto.  
Cuando el pelinegro movió un pie, sincronizado, Rin le imitó, yendo hacía adelante. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello al caer a la cama, haciendo que Haru quedara encima suyo, besando el cutis de su clavícula con suavidad.  
El pelirrojo suspiró, sobretodo porque estaba reprimiendo esas ganas que tenia de empujar a Haru y tirarsele encima. Pero tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de su duelo perdido.  
Sin embargo, su paciencia...

"_¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo la noche?_" murmuró impaciente y notó el aire salir de la boca de Haru, como si se hubiera reído muy bajo, sobre su hombro.

Luego pasó su lengua, como bien sabia el desgraciado que amaba sentirlo, desde la linea más cóncava de sus hombros y la recorrió hasta sus pectorales, en un gesto suave, provocador.  
Rin cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones, como si fuera incapaz de moverse.  
_Amaba a Haru_, pero odiaba quedar _**debajo**_ en estas situaciones.

Había una parte de su mente que gritaba que _se sentíafantástico_, y la otra parte lo avergonzaba diciendo que ¿_por que no atacaba en respuesta?_  
Por eso llevó su mano en exportación, buscando por debajo de la cintura del morocho.

Él tembló violentamente, tomado con la guardia baja. Rin sonrió suavemente (lo hubiera hecho más si no estuviera tan concentrado en la lengua de Haru sobre su pezón), y estiró sus dedos un poco más intentando alcanzar la excitación del joven.  
Haru le detuvo, sin embargo, de la misma forma que antes, rodeando su muñeca con sus dedos y obligandolo a retroceder. Torció su muñeca, tal vez un poco más bruto de lo que debió, pero la onda de dolor no fue tan intensa como la del placer que le ocasionó chupando el botón rojo de sus pectorales.  
Soltó su brazo y cayó al costado de la cama, olvidado incluso por su propio dueño.  
Cuando alejó su boca de su piel, con una curva ladina en su boca por ver el enrojecido cutis donde había estado trabajando, murmuró:  
_"¿Qué haré hoy contigo?"_  
"Sabes...muy bien lo que tienes que hacer..." replicó Rin entre dientes, su respiración pesada y ronca.

-x-

_"Hmm...hm—"_  
Rin se aferró en las caderas ajenas mientras empujaba su cabeza hacia adelante.  
El piso donde estaba arrodillado se sentía helado a través de sus pantalones deportivos, pero había cosas más calientes delante él para contrastar.  
Pasó su lengua por la base y subió, lentamente, hasta hundir su boca en Haru. Su mandíbula se resintió un poco al principio, pero el miembro del morocho quemaba dentro de su cavidad, ponía su visión borrosa y su mente a dar vueltas.  
Mientras empezaba a marcar un ritmo con los leves y _controlados _empujones de Haru, notó como sus dedos largos y finos se enredaban en sus hebra rojizas, estirándolo.  
Rin intentó controlarse en una sola cosa, pero todo lo que sentía se estaba mezclando y mareando. Incluso la excitación en su ropa interior dolía cuando Haru temblaba en su boca húmeda.

Un poco de saliva salió, se dispersó por su mandíbula y cayó en los muslos del pelinegro cuando él intentó tragarlo más profundo, lentamente, obligándose a si mismo en resistir la sensación poco agradable en principio. El liquido pre seminal era amargo, viscoso, pero todo valía la pena para escuchar los vocales de su amante.  
"¡A—Ah... Rin!" Haru inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás violentamente mientras intentaba no ahogarse en su propio placer.

Cuando lo soltó, masajeó su garganta por un segundo antes de volver a retomar en lamer la punta, rosada y suave, con un gruñido gutural.  
El gesto siempre empezaba como algo suave, lento, pero rápidamente aceleraba el ritmo, hundiéndose en las estocadas, mientras Haru _follaba su boca_. El agarre en su cabello se intensificó, provocandole un agudo tirón en su cabeza pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Con una mano lo tomó para mantenerlo firme y con la otra masajeó sus testículos, desvergonzado de conocer cada punto donde Haru perdía el control.  
El de hebras negras llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, aún con su corbata media armada y media floja. Sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban solo bajos hasta el punto necesario y Rin llevaba solo sus pantalones y el torso desnudo.  
Le gustaba mucho más así, para ser honesto. Le gustaba hacerlo con la mayor cantidad de ropa puesta.  
"Eres bueno en esto..._¿has tomado un curso_?" Le sorprendió que pudiera molestarlo aún estando en la _cúspide de su placer por el oral que Rin le estaba dando._  
El ojirrojo lo dejó por un segundo lo miró fijamente. "_Contigo._" replicó simplemente y retornó a su tarea.  
No necesitó mucho más, sin embargo, en un minuto sintió las piernas de Haru temblar y su voz hacerse más grave, más pesada. Era cuando Rin sabia que iba a correrse, porque obviamente con lo expresivo que es, nunca avisaba. Tanto tiempo sin embargo, le enseñaron cosas.  
_"Ah...hgnn..."_  
Con su mano subió y bajó por donde su boca no llegaba, sacudiendo y alentando a que acelerara.  
En ese momento Haru tomó su cabello con ambas manos y lo obligó a hundirse unas cuantas estocadas hasta alcanzar su orgasmo.

-x-

_"Hijo de puta, ¿siquiera vas a dejar que me limpie?_" Rin gruñó, pero su voz no fue tan amenazante como planeó, con la espalda hundida en las sabanas, su rostro y frente con lineas del semen ajeno adornando, blanquecino y pegajoso.

A medida que pasaban los segundos se ponía mas y mas frio, pero pronto le dejó de importar en lo absoluto.  
Haru rió, un sonido maravilloso para sus oídos,_ bajo y sensual_.

Rin pensó que _debía estar molesto con él_ en ese momento, pero las manos del pelinegro pasando al azar, masajeando sus abdominales, desconcentran a cualquiera.

Tembló un poco cuando sus dedos lo pellizcaron, al costado de su cintura. Los ojos azules de Haru parecían sumamente sumidos, explorándolo sin limitarse.

Pero solo arriba, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

El de hebras negras estaba sentado encima de su pelvis, alternando su peso entre una pierna y otra. Incluso a través de su ropa, podía sentir el calor del trasero de Haru y lo estaba empeorando.  
_Traicioneramente_, mientras Haru, inclinado, besaba su cuello, Rin clavó sus dedos en las caderas de él y empujó, haciendo que Haru saltara. "_Umm..."_ Le siguió el ritmo, empujando contra él, sintiendo la erección de Rin acariciarlo. Unas cosquillas recorrieron su coxis cuando una de las manos de Rin pasó y masajeó su trasero, buscando bajar sus pantalones.  
Por un momento, Haru _casi lo olvidaba_.

"Alto ahí, Matsuoka Rin" Farfulló el morocho deteniendo su movimiento encima de su pelvis a cero.

Rin, sin dudas, gruñó.  
Haru resistió el impulso de reír. _"Hoy no es tu día, y lo sabes."_

_-x-_

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus muñecas eran presionadas y enfriadas por la seda. Sus dedos sentían la madera fría, los adornos de la cabecera de la cama siendo sus carceleros.  
Haru le clavó esos zafiros como si fuera la obra más preciosa que había presenciado en su vida.  
El pecho de Rin subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada, su ceño fruncido, su rostro enrojecido por el calor y la vergüenza de su estado.  
_No podía creer que había dejado que Haru atara sus manos a la cama. _  
_"Tus manos son muy traviesas, lo mejor seria controlarlas."_ le había susurrado al oído y Rin estuvo demasiado distraído con la calidez en su oreja como para notar el lazo de seda azul desplazándose por su piel.  
Ahora no tenia defensa, ni tampoco control.  
Los dedos de Haru volvieron a trazar el mismo camino, y se detuvieron en su cinturón. Rin retuvo el aire, esperando a que se moviera, pero al contrario, Haru retrocedió.  
"_¿Que estas—?_" lo vio bajarse de la cama e irse hacia el cuarto del baño, dejándolo ahí, _desorientado y caliente._  
Antes de que empezara a gritarle, sin embargo, Haru regresó.  
Apoyó en la mesa al costado de la cama una caja de preservativos y una botellita de lubricante. "_Nos estábamos olvidando de algo_" susurró, y Rin solo sintió que su erección _iba a matarlo en cualquier momento_ si no recibía atención rápidamente.  
Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó el objeto restante en la mano de Haru.  
El pequeño cable blanco y capsula de color blanca era bien reconocido por ambos. Tenía en la otra punta ese pequeño cuadrado con el botón de un pequeño delfín. _Como lo odiaba._

Al parecer Haru pensaba vengarse por todas esas veces que Rin lo usó en él.

Tragó en seco.

-x-

_"A-A-Ah... uhhhn-" _  
El pequeño objeto vibraba suavemente mientras Haru lo pasaba en circulo sobre su pezón. Rin no hacia prácticamente ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su voz. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, y solo estaba pasando por su torso.

La mirada de Haru quemaba, por cada lugar donde pasaba _el vibrador_, y Rin tuvo un respingo cuando lo subió y rozó el aparato en su labio inferior.  
Rin los abrió un poco, lascivo, sintiendo como ondas de electricidad bajaban a su espalda. Haru besó la otra esquina de sus labios, mas suave y dulce de lo que el acto podría haber sugerido. Lo pasó incluso por el lóbulo de su oreja, donde oyó las vibraciones como un zumbido.  
Cuando volvió a bajar, por su torso, con la menor intensidad activa del objeto, se detuvo nuevamente en la linea de sus pantalones.  
Deseó que por cualquier cosa existente en la que podía creer o incluso en que leyera su mente para que supiera que_ necesitaba, exigía, la atención ahí abajo._  
Los dedos de Haru deshicieron su cinturón con habilidad, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, quitandonselos completamente y arrojándolo lejos de la cama.  
Haru aún tenia su uniforme -y el cierre de su pantalón abierto pero su ropa interior resguardando su erección-, pero Rin era el que estaba completamente desnudo ahora.  
Haruka se detuvo a observar por unos momentos, y los latidos de su corazón incrementaron violentamente. Como no podía hacer otra cosa, Rin elevó sus rodillas un poco, abriendo sus piernas, mostrándose completamente al amor de su vida.  
Haru estaba posicionado entre sus piernas, y un temblor le recorrió cuando sus blancas manos tocaron la parte trasera de sus muslos. El pelinegro relamió su labios y habló bajo. "_Eres tan perfecto, Rin. Tan puramente hermoso._"  
Él mencionado sonrió, y sus pupilas estaban casi negras, completamente sumidas en excitación.

Las manos de Haru estaban tan cerca, podían tocarlo, destruir sus paredes y auto control en cualquier momento.  
Haruka acarició con sus dígitos los muslos y al llegar a sus rodillas, las empujó, obligando a Rin a estirarse abierto hasta donde más podía. Cuando lo hizo, el ojiazul inclinó su cabeza y besó la parte interna de su muslo.  
Rin tembló de pies a cabezas por la sensación repentina y agotadora de los labios de Haru sobre su piel sensible.  
_Era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría._  
La lengua ardiente de Haru comenzó a marcar su camino en círculos, y su otro muslo sintió un temblor agudo antes de reconocer el vibrador sobre su cutis. Donde Haru mordía en su blanca piel, en paralelo rozaba en círculos el aparato consiguiendo un llanto de Rin.  
_"¡Ha—Haru!" _  
Sabia que iba a ser así. Al morocho le encantaba alargar su sufrimiento, le encantaba marcarlo, le encantaba besarle y lamerlo donde tuviera oportunidad.  
Era exactamente lo mismo que Rin hacia cuando ganaba.

_"Karma",_ le llaman algunos...

-x-

_"Hum...¡hhhn!" _Cuando sintió la boca caliente sobre su miembro fue cuando su gemido, fue un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.  
La cavidad de Haru era húmeda, caliente y enviaba olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Rin tensó su espalda, manos atadas, y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, consiguiendo que Haru retrocediera para no ser ahogado.

Juraba que escuchó al más bajo reírse, pero no podía estar seguro cuando sus jadeos eran tan fuertes.  
Finamente estaba recibiendo lo que tanto buscaba, y sentía que se desmayaría en el orgasmo.  
Haru hundió su cabeza y su lengua rodeó dulcemente la punta de su pene antes de volver a empujar hacía adentro, con las uñas clavadas en sus muslos, obligandolo a quedar abierto. Sus piernas era el único lugar donde Rin le permitía que le dejara marcas, y Haru no perdía ninguna oportunidad.  
_"Haru...Haru...¡M-Más rápido...!"_ Rin gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que no podía usar sus manos ni tocar su cuerpo como siempre lo hacia para indicarle que estaba cerca de terminar.  
Con sus palabras, sin embargo, Haru obedeció bastante bien, intentando tomar lo mayor posible hasta su garganta y con cuidado dejándolo para volver a succionar.

Un jadeo quedó estancado en la boca de Rin mientras la saliva se deslizaba por su mandíbula.  
Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, todo fue una nube blanca en su visión y dejó de oír sonidos cuando alcanzó su orgasmo.

-x-

_Estaba tan enojado por no poder usar sus manos, pero con ese impedimento, su creatividad debía fluir._

Empujó con sus piernas a Haru y él cayó sentado en la cama, en frente de Rin, que lo miró con su cabeza ladeada.  
Elevó su pie derecho y lo apoyó sobre la linea del hombro de Haru, sin estar en verdad seguro de que intentaba.  
El morocho no lo dejó pasar por desapercibido, y enseguida llevó su mano, rodeando su tobillo y lo besó, con una afabilidad única. _"Aquí también,"_ susurró él, clavando sus ojos azules en los rojos. "_Eres perfecto mire donde te mire_."  
Luego pasó su lengua por el empeine y Rin suspiró. Había alcanzado el orgasmo no hacia mas de diez minutos, y ya sentía su cuerpo despertar de nuevo con ese simple tacto. Rin se sacudió un poco, y Haru dejó su agarre.  
El pelirrojo sonrió mientras pasaba su pie por su torso, aún encima de la camisa sintiendo sus pezones, un pequeño relieve en su piel. El ojiazul soltó un pequeño_ "Hmm"_ de diversión mientras sentía los dedos de su pie pasar por su pecho.  
_Tal vez estaba empezando a dudar de la efectividad de su idea de haber atado sus manos. _  
Ninguno de los dos cortó su mirada mientras el pie de Rin bajaba por su abdomen y se detenía en sus pantalones abiertos. Los ojos azules del de Iwatobi eran inexistentes, reemplazados por dos círculos oscuros llenos de lujuria.  
Haru bajó su ropa interior y su erección quedo al descubierto, antes de ser abrigada por los pies de Rin en un gesto obsceno. El morocho cerró sus ojos al sentir contacto.  
Rin sintió a Haru temblar en su roce, y bajó con sus dedos, intentando recorrerlo lo mejor posible. No era tan fácil como sus manos, pero tenia un resultado maravilloso.  
_"R-Rin...a-ah..."_  
"_¿Te...te gusta, huh?_" dijo entrecortado por su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.  
Sus ojos azules bailaron un poco sobre sus piernas y asintió. Fue todo lo que Rin necesitó para continuar.  
Sus dedos se mojaron con el liquido transparente mientras lo masturbaba, presionando con sus pulgares en la punta y consiguiendo dulces sonidos de los labios ajenos.  
Incluso él otra vez estaba excitándose. El arco interno de sus pies lo presionaron, subiendo y bajando constantemente y Haru tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, moviendo sus caderas para intensificar el roce con Rin. El morocho clavó sus dedos en las sabanas a su costado, y envió toda clase de murmureos hacía Rin mientras lo masturbaba.  
Cuando se corrió, todo el liquido caliente se deslizó por sus dedos y alcanzó sus tobillos.  
_"A-Ah..."_

_-x-_

A Haru no parecía importarle sentir en la boca de Rin su propio semen, puesta la pasión con la que lo besó.  
El pelirrojo estaba empezando a olvidar que sus manos estaban atadas, y empezando a concentrarse en muchísimas otras sensaciones que lo invadían en otras partes del cuerpo.  
Ya cuando la ropa no fue un impedimento, sus miembros se rozaron constantemente, mientras Haru los sostenía con su puño y gruñía en su boca.

Rin elevó sus rodillas y envolvió sus piernas a los costados de las caderas del morocho, como trepándose. Estaba tan cerca, en cualquier momento _podía cogerlo hasta quitarle el sentido_, pero Haru no lo hacia, solo lo estaba provocando, aunque ya había experimentando el orgasmo más de seis veces en la misma noche.  
Con sus pestañas abrigando sus ojos oscuros, llevó perezosamente su mirada al reloj en el costado. Eran las ocho y treinta, y la verdad que no estaba tan cansado como creía, ni tenia alguna otra necesidad (como comer) ademas de ser tocado por Haru.  
El más bajo empujó duro, presionando con su puño y haciendo que ambos lloren ante la sensación placentera.  
Hacia tanto calor en el cuarto que su cuerpo tenia que sudar constantemente para enfriarlo o terminaría prendiéndose fuego mientras que la seductora voz de Haruka acariciaba su oído y mordía su oreja.  
¿Cual era el objetivo de todo esto? ¿En verdad se sintió irritado en algún momento al principio? No lo podía creer con lo bien que la estaba pasando en ese momento.  
Rin terminó primero, sintiendo los caninos del pelinegro sobre su barbilla, dejando todo un rastro viscoso encima de su camisa del instituto. Iba a disculparse, o tal vez bromear por haber arruinado su camisa, pero nada salio de su boca mas que confundidos resoples. Continuó mirando el rostro de su novio frente suyo y las gotas de transpiración que caían por su frente y desaparecían en su cuello.  
Como quería destrozar, quitarle esa camisa y corbata.

-x-

Cuando se quiso preguntar el objetivo de los preservativos que trajo, ya tenia tiempo para concentrarse en otra cosa.  
Tembló de expectativa cuando vio el lubricante en la mano de Haru, y sabia que iba a sentir sus dedos.  
Cerró sus ojos, como hacia siempre para relajarse y no podía disminuir la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.  
_"En verdad estas ansioso hoy"_ lo dijo mas bien como confirmandolo, con un breve tono de burla.  
Sus dedos estaban fríos cuando tocaron su pelvis y, oh Dios... ¡si—!  
Haru tomó su rodilla delicadamente y levantó solo una de sus piernas, haciendo que la apoye en su hombro para tener mejor acceso.  
Rin respiró lo más despacio que pudo, aunque su excitación no le ayudaba. Abrió su boca con labios temblorosos cuando sintió el primer dedo invadirlo, una sensación desgarradora al principio -a la que ya se había acostumbrado con el tiempo-, pero ninguna palabra salió.  
No se sentía bien, o mal. Solo, era extraño, una sensación rara. Haru bajó su cabeza y besó su abdomen, chocando con su erección.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas cuando Haru lo metió en su boca mientras insertaba otro dedo. Las cosas extrañas fueron rápidamente tapadas por las placenteras.  
Rin gritó, ronco, y le hubiera gustado poder tapar sus gemidos con el dorso de su mano pero tuvo que conformarse con morder su mejilla hasta que sintió que su saliva tenia sabor metálico.  
Los dedos ajenos se separaron dentro de él y no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la molestia cuando el sonido húmedo de la lengua de Haru lo rodeaba con tal dedicación.  
¡Maldito Haru...! Si sabia que lo ansiaba tanto, ¿por que se lo hacia tan difícil?  
Cuando los dedos dejaron su interior al inicio se sintió decepcionado, pero una escalera de emoción se estaba formando en la esquina de su mente, anticipandolo.  
A veces se preguntaba si Nanase Haruka había hecho un curso para ser un '_hijo de puta profesional'_, porque lo que menos esperaba era lo que él siempre hacia.  
Rin notó los dedos de Haru dentro de él de nuevo, pero antes de poder pensar un poco más de nuevo, un pequeño clic encendió el vibrador dentro suyo.  
_"¡A-AHHH!"_ El pelirrojo estiró su cabeza hacia atrás tan repentinamente que se golpeó con la madera del respaldo, pero NO, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Porque dentro de él había un maldito vibrador torturándolo de una forma inimaginable. _"¡Haru, Haru! Haru ¡a-a-H,Hmmn!"_

Con un nudo en su mente y mientras se convertía en un manojo de temblores debajo de su novio, intento en vano hablarle. Cosas como un '¡_voy a matarte, desgraciado_!' no aportarían nada a la situación sin embargo. No cuando Rin estaba gimiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
_"¡V-Voy a-...! a-a-ahh!"_  
-x-

El pelinegro besó sus deltoides suavemente mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo. "Rin..."  
"¡Callate!" Le espetó con su rostro enrojecido, fijos al otro lado del cuarto.  
"Rin, ¿por que estas enojado?"  
"Oh, _no lo sé_, ¿¡tal vez porque metiste un maldito vibrador en mi culo!?"  
Haru se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, solo pasando sus labios unos pequeños besos fantasma. "_...No se veía como si no lo disfrutaste"_  
"¡Te dije que te calles!" chilló. "Me provocas y al final me haces est—"  
"Pero, Rin," le interrumpió el morocho. Movió su cuerpo un poco mas cerca para que lo sintiera incluso con las sabanas de por medio. "Yo gané hoy, y el trato era-"  
"Hacer lo que quieras, ¡lo sé, demonios!"

Al parecer torturarlo también era una opción.  
"Además,"continuó, como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido. "No hemos terminado aún."

Cuando el pelirrojo giró su cabeza enseguida halló los labios ajenos reclamándolo, pero en un beso muy suave y lento.

Odiaba sentirse completamente débil ante esos, sobretodo.

-x-

Para su suerte, sus muñecas ya estaban empezando a aliviarse del ardor que la tela atada a su alrededor le había provocado.

Haru volvió a meter sus dedos en él, lo cual no fue tan dificultoso como la primera vez, pero que Rin estaba atento constantemente a que no se equivocara y metiera el aparato de nuevo.

Cuando lo vio colocarse el preservativo se relajó un poco más. Un "Al fin" se disparó de su mente pero no llegó a su boca, mientras abría sus piernas para él.

Haru se arrodilló entre sus piernas y las acarició. Había un silencio inocuo en el cuarto y en la casa, apenas eran las diez y media cuando Rin finalmente sintió que obtendría lo que esperaba.

"_A-Ahhh..." _Su voz salió más dulce de lo que esperaba cuando sintió la punta amenazando en su entrada, caliente. La mano de Haru aún tenia un poco de lubricante y cuando tocó su pierna hizo que todo su vello se erizara ante la sensación.

Cerró sus parpados y esperó por la entrada... pero los segundos pasaron sin nada.

Resopló impaciente y abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrar los zafiro de Haru de vuelta con una curva en sus labios. _"Lamento la espera,"_ susurró, y su corazón se disparó antes de que pudiera replicar nada.

Su mente se puso completamente en blanco cuando lo penetró, y el pelirrojo se aferró de las sabanas debajo suyo tan fuerte que podría haberlas destrozado. La fuerza de Haru era increíble, porque sentía sus músculos resistirse a no empujar con toda la energía de una sola vez y sin embargo, solo se limitó a quedarse dentro, esperando a que Rin se ajuste a él.

Luego de un momento, cuando el ojirrojo sintió que su rostro se estaba calentando más que nunca, asintió con brusquedad. Y luego todo fue un lio.

Rin cerró sus ojos y empezó a sollozar incongruencias constantes con la fricción que le provocaba. ¡Oh, Dios mio...! Con lo que lo esperaba... sentía que iba a desmayarse antes de acabar.

"¡Hnn! ¡Ah! ¡Haru-!" El morocho aferró su agarre en las caderas del mayor y empujó con fuerza, una vez, y el sonido de su piel mojada contra su trasero fue artístico. "¡AH!"

Rin envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, más bien clavando sus dedos en su espalda mientras encontraban un ritmo en su acto de amor. Los jadeos de Haru eran mucho mas bajos que los suyos pero eran provocadores y sensuales, enviaban electricidad a través de todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Haru aceleró un poco más, levantando una de las piernas de Rin, como buscando el punto exacto. Si lo encontraba, Rin moriría ahí y ahora. Ya estaba en las nubes del placer en solo el primer minuto.

De repente el timbre sonó.

"Ah-" Rin se dio cuenta, pero el morocho aun continuaba dando estocadas en él. Le costó mucho más hablar. "_Ha-Haru...ah-h... el...tim-hmmmm-bre-"_

"Está...ah, esta cerrado..." le replicó simplemente y wow, en verdad hubiera lucido mas sorprendido sino fuera porque estaba teniendo_ el sexo de su vida en ese momento._

"¡Ah-hhhh...!" respondió, no exactamente seguro de si había querido decir algo mas o no. Sinceramente no le importaba para nada quien había tocado el timbre.

Haru acarició su muslo, todos esos puntos donde lo había mordido y dejado marcas como si fuera un lienzo pintado de rojo y violeta.

Todos saben que Rin se vengaría la próxima vez. Tenia que ganar la próxima vez.

"¡Ma-Maldición!" El ojirrojo gritó cuando Haruka alcanzó ese punto exacto que lo haría perder la razón. No pasó desapercibido y así de agudo como era, Haru dio otro empujón, limpio profundo y directo a donde lo esperaba. "¡HARU!"

El pelinegro se inclinó un poco, llegando a su torso y besándolo una y otra vez, con afabilidad, pero la forma en la que lo penetraba no lo era. Era salvaje, era desesperado, brusco. Y Rin lo estaba amando.

Y otro sonido los desorientó.

"_¡L-La... puta madre!_" Gritó Rin esta vez furioso, aunque su furia estaba unos cuantos decibelios abajo por su _-casi-orgasmo_. "¿¡Por que esta sonando tu maldito teléfono ahora!?" se quejó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la mesa de luz. Haru disminuyó sus estocadas pero continuó, solo un poco mas lento.

Inexpresivo como podía ser -¡INCLUSO!- hasta la hora de tener relaciones, Haruka giró la cabeza hacia la mesa donde el teléfono sonaba con ese tono tan familiar.

"_Es Makoto_" murmuró de pronto y , por todos los cielos, Rin estuvo a punto de asesinarlo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra...!" fue mas bien una suplica al verlo balancearse un poco.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta Haru tenia una curva en sus labios. Una de esas de "_¿Quien te crees que soy, huh? ¿sino el único y mas excéntrico tipo en todo Iwatobi?"_ y estiró su mano para ..._oh dios, para tomar el maldito teléfono._

"¿H-Hola...?" Él lo dijo sorprendentemente calmado, teniendo en cuenta que aún continuaba empujando dentro de Rin.

El rostro del pelirrojo tomó el color ideal y brillante de su cabello mientras seguía siendo follado por su novio mientras hablaba por teléfono como si nada estuviera pasando con su amigo de la infancia.

"No...estoy en...hm," Un pequeño gemido se le escapó, pero sin ver su maravilloso rostro, uno podría confundirlo como un quejido. "estoy en casa...si. ¿Qué 'que estoy haciendo'?" pausó. Y elevó una de las piernas de Rin un poco, con la mirada asesina del otro sobre él.

Empujó, otra vez tocando su próstata y el pelirrojo tuvo que llevar su brazo a su boca y morderse para no gritar el nombre de Haru en ese exacto momento. "Ah...no import..."Se detuvo, abriendo su boca al sentirse tan bien. "No importa, Makoto. Si. Nos vemos."

"¡No puedo creer que... hayas hecho todo est-AHHH!" Cuando Haru soltó el teléfono, al parecer no tenia mas paciencia para regalar.  
Lo empujó con toda la fuerza y Rin solo alcanzó a ver sus ojos azules y la visión borrosa antes de que su cuerpo estallara por la arrolladora sensación.

-x-  
_Definitivamente odiaba perder ante Haruka Nanase_.

Desde niño, de hecho, pero las relaciones se fueron transformando eventualmente.  
Una de las razones por la que odiaba perder era, por este estúpido trato que tenían desde que se hicieron_... algo. _  
Lo malo era que, cuando esto pasaba, _Haru lo follaba hasta que no podía caminar o nadar al día siguiente_. Y lo bueno de esto era... bueno, que_ Haru lo follaba hasta que no podía caminar o nadar al día siguiente..._  
_Ambos puntos eran igual de fuertes_, pensó una vez más, mientras sentía esas manos pasar por su torso y esos labios besar su cuello.  
Y por más que lastimaba su orgullo, no podía creer lo fácil que se rendía a ser dominado por el pelinegro.  
Sintió que Haru lo guió, fuera del cuarto, pero no estaba muy seguro.  
No hasta que sus manos se apoyaron en una superficie fría, y Rin tuvo que pestañear varias veces para reconocer que estaban en el pasillo principal, de pie frente al gran espejo que había ahí.  
Definitivamente era el favorito de Rin, donde siempre pasaba más de diez minutos mirando su ropa cuando se viste para salir a algún lado con Haru, por lo que el morocho siempre insistía que _'parecía una adolescente_' con su actitud.  
Pero ahora no estaba listo para salir, ni mucho menos estaba vestido. Le costó solo segundos asimilar que el reflejo desnudo era él. Vio el cabello negro brillante rozando y bailando suavemente en la piel de su hombro y sintió los labios.  
¿Esta era otra de las cosas raras que Haru quería hacer?  
"¿Por que... estamos aquí?" murmuró más curioso que extrañado. Pensó que se seguirían moviendo pero el rostro de Haru en el reflejo lo congeló.  
Su rostro blanco estaba amoratado en los labios de los agresivos dientes de Rin en sus besos y succiones. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y su cabello desordenado y adherido a su piel por el sudor.  
En otro momento, o por otras circunstancias, Rin se hubiera reído, pero,maldito sea, Haru era hermoso.  
No se dio cuenta de que solo hizo conexión con su cuerpo y ojos a través del cristal refractivo hasta que el de orbes azules susurró en su oído.  
"Para verte, ¿no es obvio?" él expresó y resopló como divertido, algo que era muy Haru. "Hay cosas que te pierdes al no mirarte."  
Rin arqueó una ceja, como si no estuviera completamente desnudo y excitado de pies a cabeza, sintiendo la erección de Haru en su espalda. "¿Estas diciendo que me mire a mi mismo...? ¿Que demonios, Haru?"  
Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, y el morocho solo bajaba sus manos por su torso, delicadamente.  
"¿Hmm?" murmuró Haru y besó su sien. "¿Cual es el problema?"  
El ojirrojo intentó no golpearlo. "¿Que cual es el prob-Hnnh!?"  
Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir el puño del pelinegro rodear su miembro y dar una sacudida rápida.  
Hasta ahí llegó su mal humor.  
_"Ah...h-...Haru..." _empezó a gemir sin sentido mientras lo masturbaba y cerró sus parpados hundido en el placer—  
Haru se detuvo y Rin se desorientó. "¿Qu...qué...?"  
"No estas mirando," murmuró simplemente en su oído y la vibración de su voz envió electricidad por toda su columna.  
Apenas Rin abrió los ojos -luego de completamente arrojar lo que le quedaba de dignidad por querer seguir siendo tocado-, el más bajo volvió a mover su mano, haciendo que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles y a punto de caer.  
Su rostro enrojeció en el acto cuando se encontró con su propia cara. Sus pestañas estaban caídas, su boca abierta y la saliva caía por su barbilla. Y luego vio a Haru con sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, con afabilidad.

Esto sería un problema.

-x-

_"¡Hmm...ah...h-h-...hgnn...!"_  
El eco en el pasillo era solo de sus voces, sus gemidos constantes y contrastantes.  
Rin estaba lleno de él, siendo constantemente empujado contra el cristal, hasta que sus brazos cedieron al igual que su postura. El morocho levantó su pierna con fuerza y lo apretó contra el espejo, el rostro de Rin sorprendiéndose por lo helado que estaba el material, contraste con su piel ardiendo. Su torso estaba pegado al espejo, y por los constantes empujones y estocadas mientras era penetrado le hacían temer que el objeto se caería en cualquier momento.  
Haru mordió y chupó en pequeños espacios de su nuca.  
_"¿Te...gusta?"_ repitió dulce, como si no fuera obviamente una burla por lo que Rin había dicho más temprano.  
_"D-Desgraciado..."_  
Era su forma de decir que si.

-x-

La tina de baño no era tan grande. No para dos personas, pero de alguna forma se las ingeniaron, O mejor dicho, Haru se las ingenió para conseguir que el pelirrojo se sentara entre sus piernas.  
Mientras Haru pasaba la esponja enjabonada sobre la espalda de su novio, Rin suspiró pesadamente.  
"Pensar que eres un maldito monstruo, Haru." Inclinó su cabeza para exponer su cuello donde el pelinegro pasó el objeto enjabonado. "...Me duele..." Otro suspiro.  
"¿Donde te duele?" preguntó él con una inocencia y seriedad increíblemente adquirida tal vez, de Makoto.  
La respuesta de Rin fue sonrojarse, y luego un "...Todo".  
Sentía el calor en su espalda y agradeció que por suerte Haru se había calmado. Ahora, solo debía tener cuidado de no hacer nada estúpido que lo excitara de nuevo.  
Rin miró el pequeño delfín flotando delante de ellos en la tina y estiró su mano para hacerlo balancear un poco. Una sonrisa involuntaria se esparció por un rostro. Haru no la perdió, aún de espaldas.  
_"Lo siento,_" murmuró el de orbes azules mientras usaba un pequeño vaso con agua para quitar el jabón de los hombros y brazos del capitán de Samezuka. "Seré más amable la próxima vez."  
"_**No habrá próxima vez,**_" respondió secamente el pelirrojo, pensando en como lo dejó, lo ideal era que ganara el duelo en la próxima y así él podía ser el dominante.  
Pero como esas palabras quedaron solo en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Haru entornó su mirada, herido.  
"¿No...?"  
Apenas se dio cuenta, Rin dio un respingo. "¡N-No! Lo que quiero decir es que..." su rostro se calentó, mientras inflaba sus mejillas. Era demasiado vergonzoso decir '_no seré el de abajo_', así que su mente optó por algo más profundo en su corazón. "..._Te amo, Haru."_  
El pelinegro pareció comprender sin más, con solo esas tres palabras, todo el mundo que cubría su significado.  
"_Yo también te amo, Rin..._" farfulló mientras besaba la esquina de sus labios.  
Él rió, no solo por la extraña pose, sino por las cosquillas que le provocaba el roce. "Pero ganaré la próxima vez también, te trataré bien."  
Rin hubiera estado más enojado, pero el abrazo de Haruka lo quitó de la órbita. "_En tus sueños..._" susurró sonriendo en el beso.

-x-

"Rin..." Haru murmuró sobre su cuello, suave.  
El sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo en la tina de nuevo eran, relajantes. "¿Hmm?"  
_"¿...Quieres otra ronda?"_  
Rin se sonrojó de arriba a abajo. _"Ehk!"_  
_Oops..._


End file.
